


alstublieft

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David could use an ear after getting destroyed by Murray in Bercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alstublieft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerpowergirls28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpowergirls28/gifts).



> This was a drabble I worked on in early November without a clear plan... and then I looked through the yuletide requests and found your letter. I saw it now had a home, after a little cleaning up.

David has to say that this match doesn’t matter. To say otherwise would be feeding the beast known as the press machine. He’s heard the British press in particular is quick to feed off of any misspoken soundbite.  As if they needed even more reason to think they're favored, already having the favorite son on their side.

He goes through the usual routine to show nothing as he exits the post-match questioning and the locker room bustle. As he’s about to enter the hotel, his phone buzzes. For some reason, he checks his phone and gives a wry smile at Domi’s name popping up with a text: _Sending you a smile._ _looks like you could use one. :))_

He remembers when _he_ was the bright-eyed kid who went from losing a match in the last round of French Open qualifying to playing his hero Roger Federer on one of the biggest stages in sports in the span of just over a week. It’s only been three years but he’s gone so low and then back to the highest glory, continuing on with leading his country into a Davis Cup final in two weeks. It still frightens him imagining he’s now the _leader._ He hopes he can work past these nerves by the time he steps onto the court to play whoever GB's #2 will be.

Domi still has that boyish charm, marveling at how people are _fans_ of his style. He’s already beaten a few big name players, probably still follows Gulbis around as a mentor even though Domi is now the higher ranked of those two. David enjoys playing doubles with him, despite the fact they don’t appear to be a winning combination on court.

David just enjoys the fact Domi called _him_ for doubles, despite the fact there’s little reason to think it’s going to be worth the amount of work on the court for such a small payoff. Doesn’t seem to matter to the kid who accepted a forfeit which totally messed up his hair at a time when advertisers want to be interested in him for promotional stuff. He made sure to tease Domi about it, constantly patting his head when he’s wearing the baseball cap in practice.

He decides to wait until he returns to the hotel room before calling Domi, as he’s pretty sure talking about what happened on the court will have him look even more like a teenager than he usually does. But he doesn’t get a chance before there’s another buzz of his phone with another Domi text: _stop worrying. you'll be a good leader for the Belgians. :)_


End file.
